The Famous Substitute
by Ayanaki
Summary: Just a little story I had to write for English a few months back. Has oC and Jensen Ackles.


**A/N: Okay, so I've hit a writer's block in The Hobbit-fic I'm working on and on top of that, school is almost over with until next year for me. So that means end-of-the-year testing. BUT, since school is almost over, I'm going to celebrate by sharing a short story I had to write in English with you guys. Enjoy!**

**The Famous Substitute**

**BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!**

My body shot up into a sitting position as the neon pink alarm clock above my bed screeched in my ears. Grabbing the annoying thing, I checked the time and then checked the time again. "Ahahah! Time to get ready for school!" it seemed to laugh in my face.

"Ugh… Alright, alright," I muttered, stuffing my alarm clock under my pillow and reluctantly kicking off the bed covers from over my body. Scrambling my way towards the bathroom, I grumbled about how it was such a bother why school breaks couldn't last longer. It only took 2 minutes to brush my teeth and another minute to brush my brown-red hair. Dashing back into my room, I slipped on a white tank-top, a pair of blue jeans with a hole in the right knee, and socks on my feet –which felt like they had been stuck in a pile of snow. I grabbed my backpack and exited the bedroom, pulling on my new black combat boots with a little difficulty, and jogged out of the house. If I left now, I would be able to make it to the bus stop.

**X X X**

Of course the bus driver was 20 minutes late from picking us up. Again. I swear, sometimes I think he's doing it on purpose, like he wants us to be late to school. No, scratch that. It's not just the bus driver; it's also the people trying to drop off their kids five minutes after the bell has already rung. This traffic is so bad that the bus can't even-

"Ow! Quit that!" I yelled, turning around swiftly to give the kid behind me the best death glare I could muster. He just smirked and started talking to the other kid beside him, giving the urge to punch him ripple through my muscles. As I settled back into the brown bench-seat of the bus, I thought to myself, 'How did he make it to the 8th grade? Only kindergarteners still pull on a girl's hair.' I finally looked out the window and noticed that we had made it to the school drop-off zone.

As soon as the gas brake of the bus sounded, it felt like my heart was trying to run as fast as it could. I shot up from my seat and dashed out of the bus with the other students that were trapped inside. It was kind of hard to walk as quickly as I could to reach my first-period class –my combat boots practically said it all. Plus my first-period was on the other side of the campus, which made the trek to my class an even bigger pain in my back.

Walking briskly across the school grounds toward the office, I quickly checked the time on the slap-on watch on my wrist. '7:41. I should be able to make it to drama class in 2 minutes,' I thought, picking up my pace. Just as I was looking up, I ran into what felt like a somewhat soft brick wall. I looked up and cursed to myself as the guy and his friend who sat behind me on the bus gave me smug looks.

"Watch where you're going," he growled and his friend huffed in agreement.

"Sorry," I muttered. 'Oh wait, no I'm not,' I added in my head. I then made my move to get past them but it seemed as though they weren't going to let me leave so easily. "Excuse me, but I have to go before-"I started before I was so rudely interrupted.

"Before what? You're even more late to class?" the kindergartner-boy's friend asked mockingly. If I wasn't at school, I would've punched him square in the jaw.

Instead I went for, "Hey! Look who just got a little smarter!" Pushing past in between them, I hurriedly made my way to my drama class. Skipping the steps that led up to the buildings next to the office two by two, I spotted the door to my class just a few yards away. Of course at that time I just HAD to trip on a crack in the pavement. The next thing I knew, there I was, flat on my stomach with my hands twisted painfully underneath me, the contents from my backpack on the ground. Perfect.

I picked up my things, not bothering to put my belongings back into my backpack –I was in too much of a hurry. Springing from the ground, I dashed to the door, bursting into my class so suddenly that I almost fell over again. The voices of the students that I was able to hear from outside died down and I could feel the uncomfortable stares all turned to me. As I quickly took in the room –a few drawings and drama masks on the bright green and blue walls, the teacher's desk by the door, and the large class whiteboard in the back of the classroom –I then noticed that my teacher wasn't there. That's when I realized the…substitute?

A man that looked like he was about in his 30s looked directly at me, His brow furrowed in confusion. He was about 6' 1" with short brown hair that was spiked with hair gel in the front of his head. The noticeable stubble on his chin went along perfectly with his square-like face. The "substitute" wore a white button-up shirt, the sleeves rolled up to his elbows, dark blue jeans that were held on his hips by a belt, and black dress shoes that looked snug on his feet. As I looked back up, I could feel my cheeks flare with heat as my grey-green eyes met with his hazel-green eyes.

"J-J-Jensen A-Ackles?!" I stammered out, my heart racing a mile an hour.

"Mr. Ackles for today. And you are?" he replied with his somewhat deep, gravelly voice. My mouth opened to say something but nothing came out as my mind stumbled over itself to remember my own name.

"Austin T-Taner," I finally muttered, looking at the ground as if it was the most interesting thing in the world. Still looking at the ground, I shyly moved a few strands of my waist-long, brown-red hair out of my face.

"Well then Ms. T-Taner," Mr. Ackles said teasingly, a charming grin etched across his face, "Find a group and ask someone what we're doing."

I nodded and quickly made my way over to my best friend, Susanna, who was waving me over to her small group of 3 people. When I reached my destination, she immediately asked, "You know the sub?" I nodded again for what seemed like the millionth time this morning.

"Yeah. He's my favorite actor," I said hardly above a whisper. My favorite actor… here as my substitute… This wasn't possible…

**X X X**

For the rest of the period I couldn't seem to concentrate on the group activity. How could I when THE Jensen Ackles is walking around my classroom, either looking at the different decorations on the walls or taking part in a few of the groups' skits. One of those groups was the one I was in. When it wasn't my part o act in our skit –About a girl struggling for ideas for a narrative she has to write for English –I would listen to his suggestions for our group and watch him give us some examples. When he left to look around and interact with the other groups some more, my eyes would follow him around the room a bit before focusing back to the activity. The next time I looked up and we made eye contact for the second time this morning. I could just imagine that my face looked as red as a tomato as I quickly avoided his gaze.

Time passed and class was finally over. Trying to close my backpack and get out to have my 15 minute break as quickly as possible, I wasn't so lucky when Mr. Ackles called, "Ms. Taner, I'd like to talk to you for a minute." I groaned and waited for everyone to leave, and the door to shut with a "Click".

I turned around and was surprised when I was met with another charming smile. Mr. Ackles leaned against the teacher's large oak desk and looked at me for a moment before saying, "You did very well today during the skits, but I would have to say, you seemed to be out of focus a few times." I chuckled nervously and flashed him a shy smile.

"Sorry, I just couldn't seem to concentrate," I said calmly, but on the inside I was sweating bullets.

"Because your favorite actor was your substitute?" he asked. I half-heartedly glared at Mr. Ackles. Favorite actor or not, he had overheard my conversation with Susanna! That alone was enough to tick me off!

"Though I believe that that's understandable. I mean c'mon. I'm just that awesome," Mr. Ackles boasted with a joking tone in his voice, strutting towards the classroom whiteboard, turning around and striking a poise. Okay, so I couldn't stay mad at him forever. I just couldn't help but giggle as I witnessed his childishness.

"It was nice to finally meet you, Mr. Jensen Ackles," I said with a small chuckle, deciding it was time to leave. He let a laugh escape his lips as he smiled and waved me good-bye. Waving back to my favorite actor, I left the class with a grin painted on my face. It turned out to be a good morning for and ordinary day back to school.


End file.
